The continued aim of this training program is to prepare pre and post doctoral fellows (physicians and behavioral scientists) for research careers in the cross-disciplinary field of HIV and other infections associated with substance abuse. This is the first competitive renewal since this grant was initially funded in 2001. Young investigators are still urgently needed to develop new approaches to better understand, prevent and treat the range of infectious consequences encountered in substance using communities. In order for any intervention on behalf of this community to be successful, a cross-disciplinary approach utilizing appropriate behavioral and medical models is necessary. Fellows will have the opportunity to train specifically in one or more areas including infectious diseases, Ob-Gyn, behavioral medicine, pediatrics and primary care. Training consists of two-year blocks in which fellows follow a program unique to their research interests under the guidance of a primary faculty mentor. The combined resources of The Miriam Hospital, Brown Medical School and affiliated hospitals, centers and specialized clinics such as the Adult Correctional Institute (ACI) and community drug treatment centers offers a rich, hands-on training environment for each fellow. A common academic curriculum structured in a cross disciplinary manner as well as an optional MPH degree is offered. Fellows attend conferences in the specialties as appropriate. Each fellow is involved with a research project and is encouraged to submit a funding proposal at the conclusion of their two-year training block. This training model allows each fellow to become familiar with a specific area of research, and be provided with instruction in basic research techniques and insight into productive approaches to scientific questions. We have 6 postdoctoral positions currently filled and 7/8 of our previous postdoctoral trainees hold faculty positions (the eighth is pursuing further formal training in Infectious Diseases). 10/18 current and previous pre and postdoctoral trainees are women and 5/18 are African-American. All of our pre- doctoral trainees are African-American Psychology PhD candidates with a focused interest in HIV clinical research resulting from our collaboration with Jackson State University in Jackson, Mississippi. Support is requested at the current level for three postdoctoral trainees and one predoctoral trainee per year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]